hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Tension
Tension is fourth chapter in Hotline Miami. This chapter is notable for having two encamped enemies on the second floor, as well as giving a explosive-rigged room on the second floor that serves as origin for Tony's mask. A captured 50 Blessings operative wearing a Tony Mask must be detonated by Jacket to complete the level. The level takes place on May 5th, 1989. Questions Don Juan: Oh. It's you again. It looks like you've been busy since we last met. Richard : I see that you remember me now. Don't you? But you still don't know who I am. You don't even know who introduced us, do you? Rasmus : Why did you come back here? You're not a nice person, are you? You make me sick! Don Juan : A picture is starting to take form here... I wonder if it's accurate. Some pieces don't quite seem to fit. Or maybe I just don't like the way it looks. Richard: I think our time is up... But we'll meet again. Before you go, here's four questions to ponder. Question number one: Do you like hurting other people? Question number two: Who is leaving messages on your answering machine? Question number three: Where are you right now? And the final question: Why are we having this conversation? That's all for now. See you soon... Apartment *The usually made bed just has sheets and one pillow now. *The Girl is on the couch in the living room, next to a vomit bucket. She's using the other pillow and the made bed's blanket. *The bathtub is full. *4 pizza boxes on the floor by the front door *Trash bag immediately outside front door. *Newspaper clipping on the coffee table by Girlfriend's couch: ** ...movie producer found dead in villa last night... ...surveillance tape reveals masked assailant... ...unidentified female abducted from the scene... Phone Call "Good evening! This is 'Blake' speaking. We have a job for you. There's a power outage... Over on 24th NE St. We want to take care of it. We already sent someone over a while ago... But it seems he didn't do a very good job. Head over there right away! They're expecting you. Keep it quick and clean!" Note: The address is actually displayed in the level as North *West* 24th Street. The phone call also swaps the street address' numbers and directions. This is one of five address incongruences in the game, the others being: * Neighbors - Addresses are consistent but their numbers and directions are swapped. * Push It Phone Call - 212 NE 24th Street / Push It Display Address - North East 165th * Crackdown Phone Call - SW 121st Street Apt 35 / Crackdown Display Address - North East 24th Street * Deadline Phone Call - 312 SE ST / Deadline Display Address - South East 24th Street Walkthrough Tension is the first chapter to include dogs as enemies. This chapter contains more open spaces and long halls than previous chapters and can kill players who do not pay attention to their surroundings. *First section: The two western most rooms can be cleared through rushing. It is best to wait for an ideal positioning before rushing the first room however. Before proceeding any further, make sure you have a melee weapon as the dog will patrol all the hallways and it will pounce upon you if you are not ready. Ambushing the dog by waiting around the corner from where it is approaching is very effective. The southern room can be also cleared by rushing provided that both enemies are close to the door. The two melee enemies outside will see you but if you door camp, they are made short work of. The top room can be cleared by waiting until the gun mobsters are next to the door and then rushing them. Lure the two melee mobsters outside and kill them by the door. Do not venture far into the room as the mobster on the other side of the window will kill you. To take out the last mobster, go down the hall and quickly throw a weapon at him. *Second section: One mobster will enter through the first door and attack you. Be ready for him and camp that doorway. Kill the next two by rushing. In the next room, wait until the gun mobster is near the door and rush him, killing the other enemy as he approaches. Do not try to enter the left room as you will set off a bomb and kill yourself. The right room can be cleared by shooting both enemies or by waiting around the corner before the stationary enemy at the appropriate time and rushing them both. The top most enemy can be killed by a rush too. Now pick up a shotgun and aim at one of the wired doorways. Be as far away from the door as possible and then fire. The room should explode. Proceed to the last two enemies who are crouched behind knocked over tables with heavy machine guns. You need to bait them into coming out of cover by letting them see you, then shooting quickly before they can fire first. Outro In Beard's convenience store: Oh, hi there! Good to see you! I was a bit worried about you... The city streets don't seem so safe anymore, y'know? What with all the killings and all that I mean. Don't worry about paying. You're my friend... Your money's no good here. Now have a nice night! Other people: A crowd of Russians beating a man in a Dennis Mask to death outside. Music The main song for this chapter is Paris by M.O.O.N. Also plays over the Metro. Enemies *Mobster *Dog Unlockables *Graham Mask - Walk Fast (upon high score) *Puzzle letter in the bomb room. Gallery HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 11-42-09-92.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 11-43-49-23.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 11-43-56-29.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 11-44-14-97.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 11-45-43-48.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 11-46-23-00.jpg CorneredMask.png|North of the car is a group of mobsters cornering someone in a mask. CorpsefromTension.png|After talking to the shopkeeper the mobsters have left the body. Category:Chapter